A device of the generic type is known from DE 10 2005 041 534 A1. This device for conveying connection elements to a processing device comprises a supply device, by means of which connection elements are provided individually, a conveying channel which connects the supply device to a loading device which is arranged on a processing device and an intermediate store which is arranged upstream of the loading device and which has at least two storage chambers which each have an inlet opening and an outlet opening, the portion of the conveying channel which leads to the supply device being able to be connected to any of the inlet openings of the storage chambers and the portion of the conveying channel which leads to the loading device being able to be connected to any of the outlet openings of the storage chambers.
Known devices for supplying securing elements are only suitable in a limited manner for use with securing elements of different types; therefore, only a few types of securing elements with the smallest possible number of differences with respect to the dimensions and the weight thereof are conventionally used.